


Indiana Storm

by wordsalad



Category: The Prom (Netflix), The Prom (movie), The Prom (musical), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, May/December, Romance, Sort of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: Raging storm outside, steamy encounters in the bedroom. A glimpse of Principal Tom Hawkins and Dee Dee Allen's relationship. Set in the future. Established couple.
Relationships: Principal Tom Hawkins/Dee Dee Allen, Tom Hawkins/Dee Dee Allen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Indiana Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to dust off my writing skills last night and this is the by-product. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. Just borrowing them for a little bit of steamy fun.
> 
> This is for anyone who enjoyed the chemistry of Principal Tom Hawkins and Dee Dee Allen, fresh from watching the Prom musical on Netflix. Fair warning that it's gonna get pretty steamy. Please close this tab if that's not your cup of tea.
> 
> As always, my works are unbeta-ed and my first language isn't English, so forgive the grammatical errors that probably pepper this work. 
> 
> Constructive feedback feed the muse, so please feel free to leave some. :)

_The wonder,_  
_The hunger,_  
_And the sound of distant thunder._

The wind was blowing pretty wild and an eerie howl could be heard from inside their bedroom. It had been raining since early last night and it didn't seem like it's about to stop anytime soon. 

Tom stirred when what appeared to be a rather thick tree branch got blown away by the storm and hit their bedroom window. He looked at the bedside clock and noted the earliness of the hour; it was only quarter past four in the morning.

He looked at the redhead that was hogging his pillow and blanket and shook his head smiling.

* * *

He and Dee Dee had been married for almost half a year now, but day by day, he still managed to learn something new about the broadway superstar.

For instance, her love of hogging his pillow when she had a perfect pillow of her own. Tom usually woke up from deep slumber feeling like he was about to fall off the bed because his dear wife was already on his side of the bed, facing him, with her head perfectly leaned on his pillow. He would have definitely fallen off had Dee Dee not been hugging him like her life depended on him.

He also noticed that when she's in deep slumber, her facial expression somehow showed whatever it was she was dreaming. There were actually a couple of times when he woke up from his sleep because he heard someone giggling.

At first, he thought he was going to have a heart attack--it was honestly creepy to hear someone giggling at three in the morning. But much to his amazement, it turned out to be his wife. The first time it happened, he groggily asked Dee Dee what's so funny? When he didn't hear any response from his wife, he leaned over her and that's when he realized that the redhead was fast asleep. He didn't manage to hold off his laughter and let out a good laugh which woke his wife.

Dee Dee turned the bedside lamp on and asked him what was going on. When he told her what it was about, she blushed like nobody's business, ignored him and turned her back to him. He definitely learned his lesson: do not tease the wife when she'd just woken up. He ended up grovelling for about half a day the next day.

One other thing that he learned was that Dee Dee on stage was completely different from Dee Dee at home. When Dee Dee was being Dee Dee, whether on stage or at an event, her confidence could unquestionably knock down walls. However, when she's at home, when it was just her and him - especially in the beginning of their relationship - he learned that the Broadway superstar was actually quite shy. Oh, she was still talkative and boisterous if she was onto something, but her shyness would also rear its cute head most of the time.

He noticed that Dee Dee would easily blush and would bit her lip if he paid her a little compliment, or if he would touch her hand, or if he would tuck her hair behind her ear. These things were especially notable when they were still dating. Dee Dee, now his wife, was still the same, but had gotten used to his little random compliments. These days, aside from a faint blush, Dee Dee would just shake her head, smile and roll her eyes. Tom didn't think he could love her more, but Dee Dee was proving him wrong everyday.

He loved learning all these little and big things about Dee Dee. Of all those learnings, however, there was one particular thing that broke his heart - Dee Dee's insecurities about her body. He fully grasped the intensity of this fact when he and Dee Dee first made love. It was quite painful for him to see Dee Dee avoiding his eyes, as the redhead said she wouldn't be able to take it if she found even a trace of disappointment in his eyes. There was none, of course - only admiration and love. Dee Dee ended up opening up to him about her previous marriage and what her ex did (and not did) which triggered the redhead's feeling of unworthiness.

He spent the whole night proving to Dee Dee how beautiful she was in his eyes and how much he loved her. He vowed that he would do his best to always remind the redhead how she's enough - how she's more than enough.

He was quite proud of himself when he noticed the changes to Dee Dee's view of herself the next few times they made love. Her inner minx finally showed up and he greatly benefited from that.

* * *

Dee Dee stirred as she felt someone looking at her. She opened an eye and noticed her husband staring at her with a smirk on his face. She shook her head and smiled as she instantly realized what he had in mind.

"I'm sleepy and really tired, darlin'. Please go back to sleep," she mumbled, as she buried her face on the soft pillow.

Tom just chuckled, and softly ran his hand on his wife's curves, loving the feel of his shirt (which became Dee Dee's favorite sleepwear) on his rough palm. He leaned down and kissed Dee Dee's cheek before he whispered, "Don't mind me, sweetheart. Just relax and let me do all the work."

Dee Dee didn't respond as sleep was clouding her thoughts. Tom kissed her cheek once more before he softly touched his wife’s face to make her face him. He then gently nibbled on his wife's lips, and it only took four seconds flat before the redhead responded.

Dee Dee decided she might as well give in since her husband promised he'd do all the work - lovely marriage perk. So she moved and laid on her back, giving her husband full access to her body. She reached up and touched the back of Tom's head as their kiss intensified.

The redhead felt Tom's hand roaming all over her body, while the other one supported his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

She broke the kiss and gasped when she felt Tom's hand reached inside her underwear and touched her center. He slowly rubbed her clit, knowing exactly how she liked it. She quietly moaned as Tom's mouth got busy with her neck - kissing and nibbling every part he could reach - while he was still gently massaging Dee Dee's folds.

The redhead couldn't think straight, and for a moment, thought she was only dreaming. Her eyes opened from shock, however, jolted by a loud clap of thunder that echoed in their bedroom. She could hear the howling of the air outside and as expected in small towns in Indiana, the power went off leaving the room in complete darkness.

The darkness that enveloped their room didn't even bother Tom. If anything, his desires for his wife only doubled. It was quite erotic, he thought, to make love in complete darkness while the storm was raging outside.

He didn't need any light to pleasure his wife as he had learned and memorized every inch of her body.

He hovered above her and expertly removed all of his wife's clothing. Dee Dee, though completely awake now, barely even had time to register what was happening. She knew she should be cold being completely naked, but the fire that her husband ignited in her was more than enough to keep her warm.

She couldn't see it, but she heard Tom remove his shirt and boxers. She blindly reached up and felt her husband's muscular arm. Before she knew it, she felt Tom's mouth sucking her left breast, while his hand massaged her other mound of flesh. "Oh god," she murmured as her hands automatically held on to Tom's head. The principal repeated the motion on Dee Dee's right breast - he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

He adjusted and situated his body between Dee Dee's legs, and he was delighted to feel how wet his wife was as Dee Dee's center slid on his stomach. He purposely leaned in further into her to stimulate her womanhood a little more and he felt Dee Dee's hips involuntarily bucked off their bed, meeting his thrust - needing more contact. He was quite pleased with himself when he heard Dee Dee let out a strangled gasp.

He realized early on that Dee Dee was not loud in bed, which just as he liked. That said, she was very responsive and it was easy for him to read her as her face never remained expressionless when they made love. There were times when Dee Dee would remain incredibly quiet, but one look at her and he could instantly tell that he was doing it right.

However, with the room in complete darkness, and the faint hum of the heater missing, Tom could hear each breath, each small gasp and moan that Dee Dee emitted and they only served to fuel his desire in giving his wife a morning to remember.

When Tom was quite satisfied with lavishing his wife's breasts, he proceeded to lick and kiss his way down the redhead's body.

Tom moved further down and readjusted himself between Dee Dee's legs. He placed soft kisses on Dee Dee's pelvic bone, then spread her legs even further - he couldn't see it, but he could smell his wife’s arousal and the musky aroma was clouding his brain with lust, doing things to his manhood. He touched Dee Dee's inner thigh and kissed each side - each time, he could hear Dee Dee's sharp intake of breath, evidently doing her best to not lose her senses.

He didn't want to tease her any longer, thus, he gave her center a long lick before he gently nibbled on her clit.

"Oh dear god," Dee Dee whispered. Her eyes shot open, as she stared at the ceiling (though she couldn't see anything), trying to regulate her breathing.

Tom chuckled, and Dee Dee felt the vibrations caused by his action. Her husband’s stubbles also served to fuel her fiery libido. Her left hand clutched the bedsheet beside her, as her right instinctively reached up and held onto her pillow for support.

Tom knew the effect of his chuckle on his wife, therefore, with a low moan in his throat, he gave long caressing licks on her intimate lips. Dee Dee felt as if electricity was truly flowing in her veins. She found herself arching upward off the bed as if needing Tom closer. His hands braced her pelvis as his tongue explored her further and teased her opening with short but precise strokes.

He wanted her to let go then as he felt Dee Dee's thighs shaking. He knew she was holding off, but he didn't mind giving his wife more than one release - in fact, that was his goal.

He could hear every labored breath that Dee Dee was taking, and it was driving him wild. So he sucked the redhead's bundle of nerves pretty hard and didn't hesitate to insert two fingers in her opening - stroked her flesh while sucking on her clit.

Dee Dee groaned loudly and lost it. Her back arched off the bed as her toes curled and her right hand flew down and held on to Tom's shoulder, unsure whether she wanted him to stop or continue on.

She continued to whimper as Tom pleasured her to allow her to savor her release. Dee Dee felt like most of her energy left her body. Her eyes were shut, her mouth agape as she took several deep breaths - she felt completely dizzy after the hard release.

It only registered to her a couple of seconds later that the sensitivity she felt between her legs was still present as Tom was still continuing his ministrations. Dee Dee could feel another release mounting on her lower abdomen.

"Tom, please..." she murmured, as she lovingly stroked her husband's bald head and shoulder.

Tom knew what she meant, so he let go of her center and crawled his way up to her body. He didn't waste any time and devoured his wife's lips. Dee Dee could taste herself on his lips and it only added a delectable tingle on her abdomen and center.

She felt Tom reaching down in between them, guided his solid manhood and entered her in one swift motion. Dee Dee broke their kiss and moaned loudly. Tom knew that Dee Dee was more than ready for him so after a couple of gentle strokes, he pounded on her with complete abandon, as he could feel his release coming. Dee Dee's head was swimming as her libido skyrocketed. She wanted to scream and held on to something strong as she felt like she was going to break. She could hear nothing but her heartbeat, her loud whimpers that were turning into sobs, and Tom's grunts and she truly felt like her soul was leaving her body - she didn't think she'd ever experience a pleasure that intense.

"Oh, god..oh my go--" Dee Dee whispered repeatedly in between sobs as she found her hips having a mind of their own, reciprocating each thrust she received from her husband. Her hands were holding onto Tom's biceps, and she knew she'd leave angry marks as her nails dug on his flesh.

Tom couldn't hold off any longer and reached between their bodies to rub Dee Dee's bundle of nerves. He wanted to make sure his wife would go over the edge with him. He jerked hard once, twice, as he buried his face on the redhead's neck and grunted sonorously. It only took a second for Dee Dee to follow suit as she forcefully moved her head to the left and bit her pillow hard to muffle her scream.

Their joyous, albeit muffled cries were easily masked by the thunder that echoed outside.

After a few more fading strokes from Tom, he couldn't help but collapse on top of Dee Dee, though still mindful of his weight so as not to crush his wife. Dee Dee on the other hand felt like her consciousness faded for a few seconds after her second, harder than the first, release.

Nevertheless, she loved the soft weight of Tom's body on top of her. She moved her head to face him and kissed the side of his head. Dee Dee enveloped him into a tight hug and savored his warmth.

After a couple of minutes, she cleared her throat and amusedly said, "Well, good morning, darling."

Tom chuckled and gathered all his strength to lift himself off of his wife. He smirked at her and then leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Good morning," he whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

The rain was still raging outside but the couple didn't mind. Despite the abysmal weather, they couldn't be happier and more satisfied at that moment.

FIN.


End file.
